Own Asiavision Song Contest 5
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |link = |interval = |intervall = | map year = A5 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but did not in 4 }} Own Asiavision Song Contest 5, often referred to as OASC #5, is the 5th edition of the Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Kabul, Afghanistan, following Mozhdah Jamalzadah's second place in the 4th edition with her song "I'll Be Fine". The previous winner, Japan refused to host stating internal problems with broadcaster. Later, they confirmed the participation but with another head of delegation, making it unable to host. This is the first time that Afghanistan hosted the contest. Venue Ghazi Stadium (Persian: ورزشگاه غازى‎) is a stadium in Kabul, Afghanistan. It was built during the reign of King Amanullah Khan in 1923, who is regarded as Ghazi (Hero) for the Afghan victory in the Third Anglo-Afghan War and gaining independence for his nation after the Anglo-Afghan Treaty of 1919. The stadium has the capacity to house 25,000 people. The Ghazi Stadium was renovated in 2011 after the entire ground was removed and replaced with new soil and artificial turf placed on top. The stadium now holds bigger sporting events. The proposed construction of a new national stadium to be completed for the 2013/2014 season will cost 25 million euros. Location }} Kabul (English pronunciation: /ˈkɑːbəl/; Persian: کابل‎), is the capital of the Islamic Republic of Afghanistan as well as the largest city of Afghanistan, located in the eastern section of the country. According to a 2012 estimate, the population of the city was around 3,289,000, which includes all the major ethnic groups. It is the 64th largest and the 5th fastest growing city in the world. Kabul is over 3,500 years old and many empires have controlled the city which is at a strategic location along the trade routes of South and Central Asia. It has been ruled by the Achaemenids, Seleucids, Mauryans, Kushans, Kabul Shahis, Saffarids, Ghaznavids, and Ghurids. Later it was controlled by the Mughal Empire until finally becoming part of the Durrani Empire with help from the Afsharid dynasty. During the Soviet war in Afghanistan the city continued to be an economic center and was relatively safe. Between 1992 and 1996, a civil war between militant groups devastated Kabul and caused the deaths of thousands of civilians, serious damage to infrastructure, and an exodus of refugees. Since the Taliban's fall from power in November 2001, the Afghan government and other countries have attempted to rebuild the city, although the Taliban insurgents have slowed the re-construction efforts and staged major attacks against the government, the NATO-led forces, foreign diplomats and Afghan civilians. The city of Kabul has a population of 3,564,855. It has 22 districts and a total land area of 103,049 Hectar. The total number of dwellings in Kabul is 396,095. This is the first time the contest takes place in Afghanistan. Participants 'Returning artists' Running order Results 'Finalists' Scoreboard '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Grand Final. See also * Own Asiavision Song Contest Category:Editions